films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Steamie Stafford
Steamie Stafford is the sixth episode of the seventeenth sires and the three hundred and ninty-fourth episode of the series. In this episode, Stafford becomes jealous of the steam engines because of all the noise they make, so he begins to act like them. Plot One day, Stafford observes some children cheering for Thomas, but as he rolls silently past, they don't cheer for him. Instead, Stafford overhears the children saying that it's strange he doesn't make any sounds. This upsets Stafford who begins to wish that he could make steam engine sounds like the other engines. Stafford arrives at the shunting yards where he has to collect timber to take to the docks. He watches Thomas and Percy, wishing that he could make puffing noises like them. Thomas sees that Stafford looks miserable and asks him what the matter is. Stafford explains that he wants to puff like a steam engine so Thomas and Percy teach him some steam engine sounds. Stafford rolls along the line imitating a steam engine. Everyone likes hearing his new sounds; a zoo keeper at the Animal Park calls out to tell Stafford that he sounds just like a steam engine. Stafford is very pleased that his noises are doing the trick. At the docks, Stafford's timber is unloaded, while Henry pulls in and lets off steam. Stafford is impressed and decides that he will make a wheeshing sound just like steam engines do. Stafford sets off back to the yard, still making his new noises. Then, Gordon steams by and blows his whistle. Stafford is envious of Gordon's whistle and decides that he will imitate that noise, too. On his way back to the yards, Stafford passes the children again. This time, the children are very impressed by Stafford's loud steam engine noises. At the yard, Stafford is charging his batteries when the Fat Controller arrives. He tells Stafford that Farmer McColl needs his help immediately. Stafford is excited and couples up to some livestock wagons. Then, Stafford races away still making his steam engine sounds. As Stafford draws up to Farmer McColl's Farm, he makes a loud whistling noise which scares Farmer McColl's sheep. The sheep bound quickly away up the hill. Farmer McColl is most annoyed with Stafford and explains that he had requested Stafford's help because he was a quiet engine. Stafford offers to help, but Farmer McColl has already gone to chase after his lambs. Stafford feels terrible and decides that sometimes it's best to be a quiet electric engine after all. Suddenly, he hears the lambs bleating in the distance. Stafford is alarmed because Farmer McColl has gone the wrong way. Stafford rolls quietly to find Farmer McColl. When he does, he explains that he knows where the lambs are. Farmer McColl was pleased and together, he and Stafford set off to locate them. This time, Stafford remains quiet and doesn't try to be like a steam engine. Soon, the lambs are found and locked securely in the livestock trucks. Then, Stafford takes the lambs to the their new field; Farmer McColl is very happy and tells Stafford that his lambs really like him because he is nice and quiet. As the sun sets, Stafford rolls happily and quietly back to his shed. Along the way he meets Thomas and Percy who are surprised that he's no longer making his steam engine noises. Stafford explains that he is no longer making those sounds as he is now proud to be quiet Stafford, the Electric Shunting Engine. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Stafford *Sir Topham Hatt *Farmer McColl *A Zoo Keeper *The Schoolchildren *The Blond-haired Boy *Henry (does not speak) *Gordon (does not speak) *Edward (cameo) *James (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) Locations *The Fenland Track *Brendam Docks *Sodor Shipping Company *Shunting Yards *Wellsworth *McColl Farm *Farmer McColl's Field *Animal Park Gallery SteamieStaffordNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card SteamieStaffordHebrewtitlecard.png|Hebrew title card SteamieStaffordRussianTitleCard.png|Russian Title Card SteamieStafford1.png SteamieStafford2.png SteamieStafford3.png SteamieStafford4.png SteamieStafford5.png SteamieStafford6.png SteamieStafford7.png SteamieStafford8.png SteamieStafford9.png SteamieStafford10.png SteamieStafford11.png SteamieStafford12.png SteamieStafford13.png SteamieStafford14.png SteamieStafford15.png SteamieStafford16.png SteamieStafford17.png SteamieStafford18.png SteamieStafford19.png SteamieStafford20.png SteamieStafford21.png SteamieStafford22.png SteamieStafford23.png SteamieStafford24.png SteamieStafford25.png SteamieStafford26.png SteamieStafford27.png SteamieStafford28.png SteamieStafford29.png SteamieStafford30.png SteamieStafford31.png SteamieStafford32.png SteamieStafford33.png SteamieStafford34.png SteamieStafford35.png SteamieStafford36.png SteamieStafford37.png SteamieStafford38.png SteamieStafford39.png SteamieStafford40.png SteamieStafford41.png SteamieStafford42.png SteamieStafford43.png SteamieStafford44.png SteamieStafford45.png SteamieStafford45.png SteamieStafford46.png SteamieStafford47.png SteamieStafford48.png SteamieStafford49.png SteamieStafford50.png SteamieStafford51.png SteamieStafford52.png SteamieStafford53.png SteamieStafford54.png SteamieStafford55.png SteamieStafford56.png SteamieStafford57.png Category:Season 17 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2013 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes